Keyblade's Chosen One
by pui
Summary: What would happen if Roxas was the Keyblade's chosen wielder and had to go into diffrent worlds instead of Sora?


Hi! sorry if chapter 1 seems like a summary of day 1 in KH2. There were to manyimpotantscenes so i coun't take them out. some dialouge changes and scene changes. kinda spoiler. Enjoy and REview!Sorry if there are errors in grammer or sentance fragments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts/2. Just this story

* * *

**Twilight Town: 1st Day**

A boy around the age of 14 was just waking up from his dream about a brown haired boy again. He had dark blond hair with navy blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts that went to his knees. His name was Roxas, an average ordinary boy, or to say.

"Another dream about him" Roxas said while opening a window, determined to bring fresh air into his messy room. He stared intently out his window, thinking about the dream that occurred to him. The big bell, that hang over the town rang, which signaled the beginning of dawn. He decided to change into his normal day cloth, a white sweater, white and black checkered wristband and comfortable black pants in order to meet his friends, Pence, Olette and Hayner, in 'the usual spot'.

Minutes after arriving in 'the usual spot', a small space behind a shop with boxes that allows you to sit on, Roxas started to stare down at his shoes and think about the occurring dreams that he have been dreaming for a while know, while his friends talked about a thief that had stolen stuff around his town, 'Twilight Town'.

"Doesn't that just tick you off?" Hayner asked the gang. He was an average looking boy with spiked blonde hair with an olive green vest and camouflaging pants.

"Yeah that just wrong" replied Pence. He was a slightly chubby boy with brown hair that was kept up by a head band that he wore on his forehead, a red jersey and blue pants.

"Seifer has gone too far this time." Olette said. She was a girl with brown hair that had barely passed her shoulders, orange tank-top and short yellow pants that just passed her knees.

"It's true that we have a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he thinks we did it, I don't really blame him." Hayner said, getting up. "See, that not the thing that really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! And the whole town and their mothers have been treating us like the Kepto Club! I have never been this ticked off in my life! NEVER! Now…What to do…?"

"Uh…well…" replied Roxas. " We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun." Replied Pence.

"Hey, what about Seifer?" Hayner said, crossing his arms.

"First, we got to clear our names." Replied Roxas. Once we find the real culprit, everybody would get off our backs."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pence suddenly. "Our – are gone! Huh?" continued Pence while feeling his throat.

"All our - , gone? Huh…huh..." replied Hayner, while also feeling his thoat.

"You can't say – Why not?" asked Olette.

"But you understand what I'm saying, right? Our – are gone!"

"Stolen…" replied Roxas. "And not just the - . They stole the word –, too!"

"What kind of thief is that?" asked Hayner. "All right, time for some recon."

And at that, they all ran out from 'the usual spot', in search for some answers. Roxas was just about to follow them when his head felt dizzy and time seemed to go slow, until he went on his knees and fell to the floor, blacking out.

"His heart is retuning" said deep, low voice. "Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."

Roxas then found him on the floor. Getting up, he spotted Olette who has come back to see what happened.

"Roxas c'mon" said Olette before running out of 'the usual spot'.

Roxas walked out behind the curtain to follow Olette to the armor shop.

"Over here!" Hayner called.

"How could you do such a thing?" said the shop keeper as Roxas walked over. He was wearing a black shirt and had blonde hair that was spiked back.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" replied Roxas.

"I'd like to believe you but…who else would steal that stuff?" said the shop keeper.

"What stuff" asked Roxas.

"As you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask the accessory shop over their." Replied the shop keeper.

They walked over to the accessory shop, which was right across from the armor shop. "Go on Roxas-ask her." Whispered Hayner. Roxas walked to the lady running that shop.

"Oh, hello Roxas." She said. "Don't let me down Roxas. You used to be one of my favourite customers."

"We're not the thieves" replied Roxas.

"Okay…"

"It's not fun having everybody suspecting me, ya know." Said Roxas.

"Then you've got to find a way to clear you name." suggested the shop keeper. "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too."

They all turned to asked the old lady that ran the candy shop.

"Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?" asked the old lady. She had grey hair with a few streaks of white growing on top of her scalp and was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath.

"Er…" stuttered Roxas. He looked up at her cat that was half black half white. He easily climbed on top of the store to get the cat and returned it to the old lady.

"Thank you Roxas" she said.

"Did they steal something from you, too? Asked Roxas.

"Yes" She replied.

"Just so you know we didn't steal it."

"I believe you." She said.

"Thanks a lot. What did they steal from you?" asked Roxas.

"My -." The old lady replied.

"I guess the culprit isn't just stealing -, but also the word – too." Said Hayner.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Said Olette.

"We gotta go talk to him. To Sandlot." Said Roxas. Sandlot is the part of town where Seifer and his gang hang out.

When they arrived in the Sandlot, only 3 of 4 were there. There was a tough looking guy with short brown hair wearing an orange coloured shirt. Beside him was a short wizard-like guy wearing a beige pointed hat which covered his entire face. And beside him was a girl (or is it a guy?) with silver hair that just met her (or his) neck and was wearing a baby blue shirt. They all turned around to face Roxas' friends.

"There they are!" said the tough looking guy, pointing at them.

"Thieves!" said the white haired person.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the thieves!" said Seifer, appearing behind them. What did you do to the -? Burn them?" Seifer was an exceptionally tall person. He was wearing a black hat that wrapped around his head and forehead, which only allowed you to see a few of his blond hair. He had a good few muscles and was wearing a long white coat with a black shirt under it.

"We didn't steal anything!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Oh yeah?" said Seifer. "You wanna fight for it? I bet I could beat you."

"Fine!" Roxas replied. Then he took out a blue bat and crouched a little, his fighting stance. He stared at Seifer. He (Seifer) too has a blue bat and was in a fighting position. Then they both ran towards each other at the same time. The only thing Roxas could do is parry Seifer's attacks best he could. Seifer was attacking extremely fast, swinging the bat in every direction. Roxas' arm grew tired and gave out, leaving Seifer to directly attack Roxas.

"I got you now!" Seifer exclaimed. He swung his bat horizontally towards Roxas' head. But inches away from contact, Roxas ducked, turned around quickly and struck Seifer's chest as hard as he could. Seifer staggered backwards a few steps and lost his balance. He fell backwards, right in front of his 'gang'.

"Luck ya know!" said the tough looking guy as Pence took a picture of Seifer down on the floor.

Then, without warning, a white creature flew in-between the two groups. The Thing's hands were like 1 pointed long finger, along with his feet. Its head was like a over sized hood that was attached to its body with a zipper running through it. His whole body was like a white diver's suite that had a glowing green strip at the side of it.

It flew around Pence, and snatched his photos right out of his hand and somersaulted into a hole in a concrete wall. It led to The Woods that led to the old 'haunted' mansion.

"Hey! My -!" shouted Pence.

Recklessly, Roxas chased after it, clutching his only weapon, the blue bat. He chased after it in the woods the best he can as the 'Thing' did crazy non-human moves until it reached the mansion.

"Give those back you…thing!" yelled Roxas, trying his best to stay calm. It was standing in front of the locked gates.

_We have for to you, my liege_

"Huh?"

Then the 'Thing's zipper opened to reveal what seemed to be a mouth. It charged after him, trying to slice Roxas with his arms and legs while doing summersaults and flying. And when he walks, he slowly stretches his legs extremely far and takes a step.

Roxas ran at it, swinging his bat wildly at the 'Thing' but to no avail. After a few more wild swings, he found out that no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to hit it.

"It's no use" said Roxas, looking at the creature. Then suddenly, his bat glowed and was turned into what seemed like a large key that has a handle. It was silver at the shaft and yellow at the handle. "What…? ". The key-thing was being attracted to the mysterious enemy, pulling Roxas' arms toward it. "What is this…thing?" Then realizing that he could use the key as a weapon, he held it with 2 hands and charged at the enemy, sliding behind his back as often as possible since it gets confused and lost every time Roxas did that. He slashed the enemy with the key, and to his surprise, it hit! After 10 or so hits, it vanished, which Roxas hope was his defeat.

The key disappeared as photos flew in-front of him, the stolen photos. He looked around, then bent down and picked a photo up. It showed him, Hayner, Olette, and Pence together in a group.

He brought the photos back to 'the usual spot' for his friends to see.

"What's this?" asked Hayner, looking at a Photo of Roxas and the armor shopkeeper.

"I was his first costumer. So we took a picture together." replied Roxas.

"That's a nice photo" commented Olette. She gasped.

"You just said Photo!" said Pence. "We can say photo again!"

"So Roxas-tell us about the Picture thief" said Hayner.

"Not much to say, the picture were just lying there" replied Roxas.

"Hey, anybody else notices that all the stolen pictures are Roxas?" asked Pence.

"Ohh" said Olette. "That's why everybody was accusing us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" asked Hayner.

"Are you sure all the pictures are of me?" asked Roxas.

"Yep" replied Pence as he showed Roxas the photos. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas of Something?"

"C'mon, get serious." said Hayner. Who would anybody want to steal a bone head like Roxas?"

"Oh thanks!" replied Roxas as they all laughed. Then they all left, leaving Roxas to leave last. When he went out, he had to shade his eyes from the sunlight. Then suddenly everything went black.

"Where...am I?" said a voice.

"Who are you?" said another voice.

A hooded black cloaked person approached a man wearing a red cape with red cloth wrapped around his head, leaving only one eye to see. They were both in a gloomy room, with only the lights from the computer screen to shed light.

"Organization miscreants…They've found us." said the red caped person.

"But… Why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the cloaked man.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste." The red cape replied before looking back at the computer monitor which has an out line of a boy that looks much like

Roxas…

To be continued…

* * *

again, sorry if its like the real first day like the game. Review! 


End file.
